


Cheval à bascule

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bickering, Cute Kids, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « D’accord. Si c’est si important pour vous, alors je viendrai aussi. Je peux vous regarder tandis que vous jouez et contrôler que vous ne vous faites pas mal. »Yamada haussa les épaules, sans cesser de sourire.S’il le connaissait bien, il allait finir par céder à la tentation d’y essayer.





	Cheval à bascule

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Cheval à bascule**

Ryosuke s’était réveillé de mauvais humeur ce matin.

Il n’avait pas envie d’aller à la garderie.

Cette matin il savait que sa mère n’aurait pas allée au travail, et il s’était entêté, en disant qu’il voulait rester avec elle, mais la femme avait été inflexible.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu’à la garderie il s’était fait traîner par une main, sans cesser pour un moment de pleurnicher.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi, maman ? Je ne veux pas aller à la garderie... je t’en prie ! » il lui dit, avec larmes.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés aux portes, quand la femme laissa la mais de son fils et elle se retourna vers lui, d’un air un peu exaspéré.

Elle s’agenouilla, dans telle sorte qu’elle le regardait en face, et elle lui sécha les larmes d’un geste expéditif.

« Mon chéri, maman doit aller à faire des courses ce matin, je n’aurais pas le temps de jouer avec toi. » elle lui expliqua, et en voyant que l’enfant ne se convainquait pas, elle continua. « Je te dirai quoi : tu vas à la garderie, tranquille et sans pleurer, à jouer avec tes amis. Et je te promets que maman aujourd’hui va à t’acheter le cheval à bascule que tu m’avais demandé, d’accord ? »

L’enfant se mordit un lèvre, pensif, comme s’il essayait d’évaluer l’accord.

Finalement il hocha la tête, en arrêtant de pleurer.

« D’accord, maman. Alors, tu le promets ? » il lui demanda, en le donnant le petit doigt, que la femme serra sans pouvoir masquer un sourire.

« Je te promets. » elle confirma, pour ensuite lui embrasser la joue et le laisser aller à l’intérieur, vers la maîtresse.

Yamada était un peu plus de bon humeur, maintenant.

Il était convaincu d’avoir fait une affaire.

S’était passé avant d’être avec sa mère quand elle avait à faire, et c’était vrai que dans ces occasions elle n’avait jamais le temps de jouer avec lui.

Maintenant, il allait passer le matin avec ses amis, et à son retour à la maison il allait avoir un cheval à bascule à l’attendre.

Il ne tenait plus en place.

Depuis qu’il était allé chez Yuto et il l’avait essayé, il avait tourmenté sa mère pour s’en faire acheter un, et maintenant que finalement il l’avait obtenu, il avait hâte de le dire aux autres.

Il resta assis à un des bancs à dessiner, en attendant patiemment qu’ils arrivaient.

Yuto et Yuri apparurent presque au même temps, en s’asseyant à ses côtés et en lui disant bonjour.

« Devinez quoi ! » dit l’enfant, sans se préoccuper de rendre le salut.

« Quoi ? » demandait Chinen à contrecœur tandis que Nakajima donnait l’impression d’être réellement intéressé.

« Ma maman a dit qu’aujourd’hui elle va m’acheter un cheval à bascule ! » exclama-t-il.

« Oh, comme le mien ? Peux-je venir à le voir ? » demanda Yuto, presque autant excité que lui.

Yamada hocha vigoureusement la tête, d’un air solennel.

« Bien sûr. Peut-être que vous pourrez venir demain chez moi, si vous voulez. » il leur demanda, et tandis que Yuto hocha la tête, Yuri croisa les bras et bouda.

« Non, merci. » fut sa réponse, tandis qu’il leva les sourcils et il détourna le regard, dans le but de les ignorer.

Yuto et Ryosuke se jetèrent un coup d’œil, confus, avant de se déplacer pour retourner à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir, Chii ? » lui demanda Yamada, d’un ton triste.

« Parce que les chevaux à bascule sont pour les petits enfants, et je ne veux pas y jouer avec vous. » répondit-il, résolu.

Ryosuke rougissait, en se sentant gêné pour sa réponse, mais Nakajima fut plus vite que lui.

« Ils ne sont pas pour petits enfants. Plutôt, ma maman a dit qu’il peut être dangereux si on ne fait pas attention, car on pourrait tomber. C’est une chose pour adultes. » dit-il, avec conviction.

Les deux plus jeunes lui regardèrent douteux, avant d’éclater presque au même temps à rire.

« Comment peut-ce être une chose pour adultes, Yuto ? C’est un jouet ! » lui fit remarquer Yamada, en souriant.

Chinen arrêta rapidement de rire, et il hocha la tête.

« D’accord. Si c’est si important pour vous, alors je viendrai aussi. Je peux vous regarder tandis que vous jouez et contrôler que vous ne vous faites pas mal. » il accorda.

Yamada haussa les épaules, sans cesser de sourire.

Ça lui allait que le plus jeune ne voulait pas jouer avec son nouveau cheval à bascule, ça lui allait qu’il les voulait seulement regarder.

S’il le connaissait bien, il allait finir par céder à la tentation d’y essayer.

Il recommença à dessiner, d’un air absorbé, et quand il finit il montra aux deux autres son œuvre.

Entre les lignes confuses et le ramassis de couleurs, pouvait être vue ce qui semblait le gabarit d’un cheval, et sur lui ces qui, d’après ce que disaient les nommes sur ses têtes, étaient Yuto et Ryosuke ; à l’écart, il y avait Yuri qui les regardait.

Seulement une chose était claire dans le dessin : tous les trois souriaient.


End file.
